Legend Of Majora
by MrRoMaGi
Summary: Do you wonder how Majora's Mask was created? Well, the (uncanon)manga told the (uncanon)backstory and i felt like writing it down. Umm, enjoy?


**Hello, i'm MrRoMaGi. This is my first fanfic on this site, just so you know. I wrote this story 2 years ago after reading the Majora's mask manga and felt like writing it down, with my own spice of course. When i joined this site i thought, why not upload a story i already have done? I am by no way a experienced author, juuust so you know... again. So, enjoy.**

Legend Of Majora's Mask

In that world, some ten millione years ago. That creature, Majora, lived alone. Majora is a giant, quadrupedal, dragon-like, man-eating monster wearing an golden armor. Majora has three hook shaped horns pointing back on both side of his head and two large teeth on his upper and lower jaw. Despite eating countless creatures of many races, Majora's teeth will never be soaked with blood. Not even a Goron's rock-hard body can withstand the sheer force of Majora's teeths. Majora wears a golden armor that, according to a legend, can grant any wishes to the one who steal it and claim the armor as the one's own. No one has ever touched the armor exept for the Gods who made it, and Majora himself.

One day, Majora caught the scent of a creature beyond the horizon.

"How many years have gone since I've seen a human walking in this timeless world…? Majora quiently said to himself.

It was a male Hylian. Even though his ears were hidden in his hair, Majora knew how Hylians smell. The Traveler had typical Hylian clothes, a cape, a feather tied to his head like a bandana, and he was carrying a sack. The Traveler sat on a rock in front of Majora.

"Is this your land? Asked the Traveler.

After a long pause, the Traveler asked again. "Please, let me rest here for a while.

After another pause, Majora finally spoke: It has been a very long time since i have seen a human. The Traveler could not decide if Majora was either curious or cold, maybe both.

"Why have you come here? Said Majora, now more cold than curious.

The Traveler stayed silent.

"No… i know your intentions without you telling me. You have come here to steal my armor, to get you pathetic "wishes" granted.

"So you belive in that old legend, The Traveler calmly said. "I am just a traveler, what legend?

"You are lying, human, said Majora.

"I am not lying, said The Traveler. Please, tell me.

The conversation once again took a pause.

"The legend was created by the humans themselves, Majora said hateful. "It says that if you obtain my armor… you gain a great and terrible power.

"Many creatures of many species came here. Humans, Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos, Mogmas, Sheikahs. "Even some had River Zoras and Dodongos as fight partners. "Boastful adventuers, Ambitious soldiers, men and women, even some children. "Some just looking for friendship, a place in this world. The Traveler didn't move, knowing what he will hear. "I devoured every last one of them, said Majora. "I swallowed them, dead or alive. "I swallowed them, as they stabbed me with their swords, or fired their fire arrows inside of me. Their bodies was filled with desire. "To save a father, to become a god, revive the woman one love and have lost, two to rule a land as King and Queen. "None of them are left.

"What a scary story, said The Traveler. "It gave me chills.

Hee hee hee, Majora laughed. "Now go ahead! "Tell me your wishes and i will grant them! After another paus, The Traveler said at last: I have no wishes.

"HAH! Shouted Majora. "NONE?! "Then why do you hide that thick armor under your mantle?! "That sack has magic inbued in it! "I can feel Biggoron's sword and Fortified shield inside!

The Traveler was silent once again.

"If you have no wishes, said Majora. "Then why did you come here?

"Actually, The Traveler started. "I had heard that there was a frightening man eating monster here. "And you where asked to slay me? Asked Majora. "No, that's a lie, said The Traveler. "In truth, i was drawn to this world by a strange force. "To a strange world that was not moving, but not dead either, but had not necessarily stopped… "Oh? Said Majora. "And how do you know that, you are quite knowledgeable. "I heard there was a monster here that called himself a man-eater, countinued The Traveler. "And i wondered, how much time he had spent here alone. "Not be able to vanish from this world, but not able to live either. Have you been here in this frozen world since you where left by the cosmos? "To remain? "How long has it been? A thousand years? Ten thousand years. Forever? How… harsh.

So, is that how you see me?! Shouted Majora. I am a fierce man-eating monster!

"Then, Traveler, why have i not left this place, said Majora, now for the first time in history feeling clueless. "Bound by land, bound by time... for thousands of years. "Strange. "I have never really though of it before. Majora looked on the horisont. "I am… i am tired of being alone. "I want to rest soon. Majora suddenly felt a slight pain in his chest. "All desires of the people i have eaten up until now. "They are forming a whirlpool inside of me. Majora suddenly realized what that feeling is.

"My first wish has been formed. "My time. "MAKE MY TIME MOVE!

The Traveler didn't need to hear anything more. He grabbed his sack to take out a item. It was not Biggoron's sword. It was a bongo drum.

"Time, said the Traveler. "The rhytm. "This is your only given stage. "Dance, whispered The Traveler. Majora didn't hear The Traveler say anything, but still, Majora danced. "The air is shaking, Majora said in his mind. "Time is being born!

In three days and three nights danced Majora. On the fourth day when Majora's breath ceased, The world finally crumbled. Majora's corpse was even more terrifying than his living self ever could be. But the corpse dissapeared, leaving only the armor

The Traveler, with his sore hands, took away his feather on the bandana, wich is his secret sword, and sliced a part off Majora's armor. A pained screeching sound was heard all over the crumbled world. "Finally, you had your time moved for yourself, said The Traveler, the only living in the crumbled world. The Traveler then started to carve the armor piece in many days, until it was done. "The only fitting name for this is Majora's Mask. The Traveler knew Majora's soul was still alive in this mask. "Your power has been firmly sealed in this mask.

"Your powers will be a menace no more.

Next time, sounded the mask. "Next time somebody puts this mask on their faces, the world will have three days and three night before i destroy it.

"I hope you sleep forever, said The Traveler and threw away the mask.

**Over Ten Millione Years Later**

"Hey you, crazy old salesman, said a Skull Kid. "I lost my cool mask in that other forest. "Give me a new one.

The Happy Mask Salesman turned around. "Well, what have we here, said the Happy Mask Salesman with a creepy smile. "Are you unhappy? "Masks bring happiness. "If you can pay, you can buy one of my masks.

"I have no rupees, said Skull Kid. "Give me one.

"I'm sorry, said the Salesman. "If you can't pay, you can't have any. "Have a nice day.

The Salesman turned around and walked away. Furious, Skull Kid picked up a rock and threw it in the Salesman's direction. It hit the back of his head and the Salesman hit the ground with a thud. "That's what he get for not giving me a mask. Skull Kid took out all of the masks and chose a purple one with spikes. "This one looks cool. He put it on his face and a hateful, evil voice spoke to him.

"Three days… three days… i will… i will destroy this world… thank you… for putting on… Majora's Mask


End file.
